prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
February 20, 2012 Monday Night RAW results
The February 20, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 20, 2012 at Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Summary At the start of Raw SuperShow, Eve stunned the entire WWE Universe by calling Zack Ryder an idiot and admitting to The Bella Twins that she used him. And in another shocking confession, Eve said she plans to use John Cena just like she did Ryder by getting the jump on apologizing to him first. But, just as she was about to enact her plan, Cena appeared directly behind her. After saying her words were taken out of context, Eve tried her best to explain her actions to John Cena. But as she kept backpedaling, Cena pummeled her with his stinging words. Calling her disingenuous and more harsh names, Cena said she and The Rock are perfect for each other. As the WWE Universe got behind Cena's taunting, Eve fell to her knees and cried. Then as she did her best to plant another kiss on Cena, he avoided her clutches, threw one more insult at her and rushed out of the ring, leaving her in tears. In another message for Triple H, Undertaker said he will write his ending tonight. In brutal contest between two of WWE's fiercest competitors, Sheamus and Mark Henry went to war. After thwarting a World's Strongest Slam, The Celtic Warrior dropped Henry with a brutal Brogue Kick. After David Otunga suggested Interim Raw General Manager John Laurinaitis run both Raw and SmackDown at last night's Elimination Chamber, SmackDown GM Theodore Long came to Raw to defend his brand and job. After Teddy said he thinks the WWE Universe should decide who they think would do the better job managing Raw and SmackDown, Laurinaitis said he only cares what the WWE Board of Directors thinks. After a few tense moments, Laurinaitis announced a 10-Man No. 1 Contender's Battle Royal. The participants would include all those who competed in, but did not win, last night's Chamber matches. The winner would earn the right to face WWE Champion CM Punk at WrestleMania. In a fast bout, Kofi Kingston & Truth stunned the WWE Tag Team Champions when Kofi Kingston rocked Primo with Trouble in Paradise for the non-title upset victory. Next week, The Rock returns to Raw SuperShow. Ron Simmons to be inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame Class of 2012 With Interim Raw GM John Laurinaitis and SmackDown GM Theodore Long watching from ringside, David Otunga planted big Ezekiel Jackson into the canvas for the powerful win. After calling the last year hell because of uncertainty, Undertaker called out Triple H. Saying he was shocked Triple H said “no” to his WrestleMania challenge, The Phenom continued to push for an answer. At first Triple H said, “I’m sorry, but the answer is no” and walked away from the ring. But as the WWE COO walked up the exit ramp, Undertaker finally got what he wanted by saying: “You know Shawn (Michaels) was always better than you.” With those biting words, Triple H removed his jacket and tie and strutted back to the ring to confront The Deadman. “I can do what Shawn couldn’t do … I can finish it. I know it. You know it ... You want this? You want WrestleMania? You want it all to come to a head? You want an end? You got it!” But before he left, The Game added one more thing: “We do this. We go all the way. No return. No uncertainty. No excuses. The Streak ends. The era ends. You get your end. We do this, we go all the way. I will face you at WrestleMania under one condition … Hell in a Cell.” After finally getting what he wanted, Undertaker shot one more ominous gaze at his foe and exited the ring. Using the LeBell Lock, World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan put away Santino Marella. Tomorrow on a LIVE SuperSmackDown, Bryan takes on WWE Champion CM Punk In a quick encounter, Aksana was on the losing end of Twin Magic. With Rock coming to Raw SuperShow next week, John Cena had harsh words for The Rock, saying he's no longer The People's Champion, but he's a champion with people, referring to the entourage around him. After strongly criticizing Rock for returning, but not sticking around WWE, Cena vowed to beat The Rock in his hometown of Miami on April 1. With WWE Champion CM Punk joining the Raw announce team, 10 competitors from last night's Elimination Chamber Matches fought for the chance to face Punk on The Grandest Stage of Them All. One of the biggest threats was eliminated first when The Great Khali was tossed from the ring. Next to go was The Miz, as well as his dream of headlining WrestleMania. Then, Wade Barrett and R-Truth were both eliminated by Santino Marella. Big Show eliminated Doph Ziggler by tossing him onto the announce table. Out next was Kofi Kingston, who was sent flying from the ring by Jericho. The final four were Big Show, Santino Marella, Cody Rhodes and Chris Jericho. First to go out of the final group was Santino, who was eliminated by Rhodes. Then it was down to two when Show eliminated Rhodes. Then as The World's Largest Athlete appeared ready to put away Jericho as the two tangled on the ropes, Rhodes interfered, pulling Big Show from the ring apron, sealing the win for Jericho. After the bout, Punk entered the ring to stare down his No. 1 Contender. When the WWE Champion offered a handshake to Jericho, he refused and walked out of the ring. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Ryback defeated JTG *Sheamus defeated Mark Henry (3:13) *Kofi Kingston & R-Truth defeated Epico & Primo (w/ Rosa Mendes) (2:22) *David Otunga (w/ John Laurinaitis) defeated Ezekiel Jackson (w/ Teddy Long) (1:37) *Daniel Bryan defeated Santino Marella (0:56) *The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) defeated Aksana & Kelly Kelly (1:18) *Chris Jericho defeated Big Show, Cody Rhodes, Dolph Ziggler, The Great Khali, Kofi Kingston, R-Truth, Santino Marella, The Miz & Wade Barrett in a WWE Heavyweight Title #1 Contendership 10 Man Battle Royal (12:17) *Dark Match: CM Punk © defeated Dolph Ziggler to retain the WWE Championship *Dark Match: John Cena defeated Kane Battle Royal eliminations Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Raw 2-20-12 1.jpg Raw 2-20-12 2.jpg Raw 2-20-12 3.jpg Raw 2-20-12 4.jpg Raw 2-20-12 5.jpg Raw 2-20-12 6.jpg Raw 2-20-12 7.jpg Raw 2-20-12 8.jpg Raw 2-20-12 9.jpg Raw 2-20-12 10.jpg Raw 2-20-12 11.jpg Raw 2-20-12 12.jpg Raw 2-20-12 13.jpg Raw 2-20-12 14.jpg Raw 2-20-12 15.jpg Raw 2-20-12 16.jpg Raw 2-20-12 17.jpg Raw 2-20-12 18.jpg Raw 2-20-12 19.jpg Raw 2-20-12 20.jpg Raw 2-20-12 21.jpg Raw 2-20-12 22.jpg Raw 2-20-12 23.jpg Raw 2-20-12 24.jpg Raw 2-20-12 25.jpg Raw 2-20-12 26.jpg Raw 2-20-12 27.jpg Raw 2-20-12 28.jpg Raw 2-20-12 29.jpg Raw 2-20-12 30.jpg Raw 2-20-12 31.jpg Raw 2-20-12 32.jpg Raw 2-20-12 33.jpg Raw 2-20-12 34.jpg Raw 2-20-12 35.jpg Raw 2-20-12 36.jpg Raw 2-20-12 37.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #978 results * Raw #978 on WWE Network Category:2012 television events